


A New Plan

by hope27



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope27/pseuds/hope27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity share a quiet moment after returning to Star City, and Oliver realizes it might not be as easy as he thinks to be back in the city he loves and not be out in a green suit every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Plan

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! This plot bunny hit me after seeing that promotional image for season 4 in TV Guide magazine. And, despite the crappy day I’ve had, this helped, so I hope you guys like it!
> 
> As always I love to know what you think so let me know! :D
> 
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=fbyurc)

For the first time since she and Oliver had returned to Star City, they were finally alone.

The rest of the team had left the make-shift lair, saying their goodnights and, once again, welcoming them back.

Oliver stayed in the periphery, watching and listening. She could tell he was more than a little uncertain of his role and where he belonged after their absence. She also knew he felt more than a little trepidation at being back.

The lingering effects of what had happened five months ago with Ra’s al Ghul still hung in the air between he and Diggle as well as Laurel. Thea seemed to notice the tension but didn’t know how to diffuse it so she opted to say nothing.

Felicity had done what she did best. She talked until they decided that the best plan was to come back the next day, and begin again.

John stopped by Oliver on the way out and Felicity watched as the two men shared a few words, and a few minutes later a handshake.

They weren’t what they had once been, but they were better, and slowly, that trust would be rebuilt.

Oliver sighed once the door shut, leaving the two of them standing in the middle of a large, spacious room. A bank of computers sat to her left, running scans she’d set up to check the system. The new guy they’d brought in seemed to know what he was doing, but they would always be her babies, and it was one of the first things she’d done when they arrived, out of habit.

The city was slowly rebuilding. It had been re-named, a campaign started by Ray over a year before that was now was coming to fruition. A new start for a city in need of a fresh outlook after a tumultuous three years.

Her eyes flicked from the computer screens back to Oliver as he walked the perimeter of the room, scanning the entrances and access points. 

It had been so long since she’d seen him in this mode - so close to the way he held himself under the hood that she found herself holding her breath.

There was a grace and elegance to his movements - a finesse that extended to other physical activities. Her cheeks heated at the memories that flooded her brain, pieces of nights and days spent in bed, wrapped in sheets and each other.

He was a master of his body, and she benefited from it often.

But now she was reminded of the other way he used that strength and skill; how he’d learned and honed it over the years. 

Her eyes followed him until she saw him turn back towards her, knowing he’d felt her gaze, and his eyes locked with hers.

She gave him a small smile, one of encouragement and warmth as she saw the storm brewing in his gaze.

The decision to return had been easy on the surface. Their family needed them. The company needed them.

But underneath, the idea of returning to the place where he’d experienced so much darkness, so much loss affected him more than he’d admitted out loud.

When he sank into an empty chair near a small table with a lamp, she immediately moved towards him.

Her heels clacked on the concrete floor, echoing off the walls. Besides their breathing, it was the only sound in the room.

Oliver ran a hand over his head, rubbing his temples before letting it fall to the table beside him.

“Hey,” she said softly, nudging him with her knee when she was close enough. her skin brushing the rough material of his jeans as she stood in front of him.

He lifted a weary gaze to her, and she saw the shadows part momentarily, a smile crossing his features as he gave her a small grin - one she’d come to know so well over the past few months. 

His fingers reached for hers blindly, thumb and forefinger stroking over the back of her hand.

“It’s harder than I thought,” he spoke quietly a few seconds later, his eyes never leaving hers.

He didn’t have to explain what he was talking about, she already knew.

She turned her hand and grasped on to his, squeezing it tightly. His fingers closed over her skin, and warmth skittered up her arm and through her body at his touch.

He took a deep breath, and she waited knowing he wasn’t done, and he needed time to gather his thoughts and talk things out.

She’d learned long ago that Oliver would talk when he was ready, and it was important had to give him time to do it. 

Of course, there were times when she’d push him - times when he was too stubborn to do it any other way - but this was not one of those moments.

So she waited, letting her thumb rub back and forth over his skin.

“I don’t know…” he swallowed, his eyes dropping to their hands before lifting to meet her gaze once more. “I don’t know if I can be back here and not…”

He paused, clenching his jaw and she finished the thought for him, knowing he was worried about her reaction, or what she would think.

“And not help your city? Not go out there every night?”

Oliver blew out a deep breath, his eyes snapping to hers and holding them, searching her face.

She let him in, as she always did, let him see what he needed - the truth.

“Oliver,” she began, stepping closer so she now stood in between his legs, gripping his hands tightly. “I never expected you to come back here and not do anything. I’ve always seen the hero in you - the man who can’t sit by and watch when he could do something to help people.”

“But when we left, I said I wanted to be with you…I told you I couldn’t be with you and be the Arrow…”

His voice trailed off, and Felicity squared her shoulders.

“Do you still think that?”

Her question was straight-forward and to the point because she knew the answer as well as he did.

His brow creased, and he cocked his head to the side as a soft smile erupted on his face.

“No.”

She grinned at him, leaning down towards him. 

“I think you can be both. Actually, I know you can be both…maybe that just means that you have to do a few things differently - find another…” she began to say but he joined her, shaking his head slightly in wonder.

“Another way,” he finished, and she beamed down at him, nodding.

His grin grew to the point his dimples showed and she couldn’t stop herself from leaning forwards and closing the gap between them, planting a kiss against his lips.

He hummed in response, his other hand landing on her waist and pulling her forwards, into his lap. A small eep escaped her lips as she reached out, grasping his shoulder to steady herself against him.

A low chuckle rumbled up his chest, and she shook her head as he moved from her lips down the column of her neck. His hands landed on her thighs, pushing the hem of her dress up, his fingers dancing over her skin.

She was breathless as she raked her nails through his hair, his touch setting her body on fire with a want that never seemed to fade over time.

“Oliver…” She gasped in his ear when he found that spot at the base of her throat, and he hummed in reply.

A thought hit her as he pulled her closer, and she immediately stilled, “Oliver…I know there are cameras, but I don’t know where the feed goes yet, and we are not putting on a show - not to mention Digg would…”

Immediately, Oliver stopped with a small groan, and she knew he’d be pouting if she could see his face. 

Running her fingers through the fine hairs at the back of his neck, she nipped at his ear, earning her another low, guttural growl.

“We can finish this at our…place…” she whispered, and he nodded before pressing one more kiss to her neck and pulling back.

Cupping his cheeks, she gave his lips one more peck, knowing if she let it go any farther, she wouldn’t be able to resist. 

“I’ll need a new suit,” he said after a moment, gazing up at her.

“Cisco will be so excited,” she replied, and then smiled. “And I have some ideas of my own…”

Oliver raised an eyebrow, “You’ve already thought about a new suit for me?”

She shrugged, letting her fingers trace sweep over the skin beneath his eyes.

“My brain never really stops thinking of ways to keep you safe and with me…I’ve had them for awhile before…but now I have the tech I need to do it and the opportunity,” she explained, letting her eyes drift over his face, knowing that it would even harder to watch him go out every night, knowing he could and more than likely would get hurt.

“I love you,” he said, his voice so fierce and deep that it sent shivers down her spine, pulling her out of her darker thoughts. “I love you so much.”

She leaned forward, letting out a contented sigh, her forehead resting against his, “I love you too, Oliver Queen.”

His eyes fluttered closed at her words, and she smiled.

Gazing down at the man she loved, she saw another beginning for them, but once again, they would take this one together.


End file.
